


reunion

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Not a ship, Other, Trans Character, and theyre both autistic!!, chiaki uses she/he, first fic, izuru uses they/them, slight angst, so sorry if its not amazing, theyre best friends baby!, totally not projecting bc me and my friend kin them, yup theyre both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: after the program, a friendship is rebuilt.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru & Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	reunion

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> here's something for my dr au :]  
> much of the plot and backstory is explained in the actual fic, so read for more information!  
> hope u enjoy ♡

izuru scoffed, wiping a bead of sweat from their forehead.

they were almost complete. almost finished with a new body for chiaki. 

—

after the killing game ended, everyone who died in it was able to be brought back. they didn't have much memory of the program, and they still suffered trauma, though they were alive. and that was all that mattered to the survivors.

exiting the neo world program made it so not all of the events were remembered by the students. they only remembered deaths, and vague bits of pieces of other things. they remembered what was important to them.

exiting the program undid how hajime was able to resurface. he was drowned deep in izuru's mind, like he had been since they had come into existence. 

izuru knew, at some point, they would _have_ to try and get hajime back. they knew the others would enjoy being around him more; many of them were afraid of izuru for one reason or another. they didn't mind, of course, or so they told themself.

but for now, they were alright with living out their own life.

—

they stepped back from the lifeless body in front of them. they felt a bit shaky but immediately repressed the feeling, they didn't want chiaki seeing them like this.

—

izuru was aware that chiaki wouldn't have the _best_ memory of them. after all, the only time the two of them had met was when chiaki was dying at their feet; izuru not even batting an eye.

at this point, they regretted that.

though to be fair, they were still new to the world. new to emotion. they never _truly_ understood how to feel until junko had broken them down, giving them their first exposure to anger and resentment. it was a downhill slope from there, as they saw it.

and now, they missed chiaki more than anything.

they had their boyfriend, and the rest of their class, though they felt lonely without chiaki.

izuru had hajime's memories from the killing game, they were aware of how much chiaki meant to him. apparently that love was slipping into his own mind. a sign that hajime was not completely gone.

it made izuru..... _uncomfortable_.

they knew close to nothing about chiaki, yet they _painfully_ missed him. just the thought of her sent their mind spiraling, unearthing the remaining wisps of hajime's memories and how the two of them felt about one another.

they were not in love, though they had a friendship stronger than anyone can imagine. 

—

izuru readied up the computer program.

this one file held everything. the entirety of chiaki's ai used in the game.

a _perfect_ replica of his memories, personality, and thought process.

and she was ready to be brought back.

they tensed their hands, hesitant to connect the cords and press the button to transfer the data.

they had no idea why until their vision blurred, and slow, heavy tears streamed down their face. 

they choked on the air, thoughts consuming them. they would finally get a chance to truly meet chiaki. they would get a chance to know her, build up a friendship with him. 

before they knew it, all of the cords were connected to the artificial body and the computer was transferring the data.

—

about an hour later, izuru saw a flash of soft pink from the android's eyes opening. it's- no, _her_ fingers twitched, and her mouth slightly opened. the eyes opened fully, lids lowering and giving him that same tired look his friends knew so well. 

the pink irises eventually came to focus on izuru.

they were still staring intently, as they had been since the data transfer began. watching and waiting for her to awaken.

except, now, there was somebody staring back.

"h... hajime?"

chiaki began to speak, and izuru shook their head.

"...not exactly."

"what happened?"

he quickly replied, tilting her head like a curious puppy.

"...."

"you don't have to tell me if you don't want-"

"no, i do. it's just..... a long story."

"well, i have time."

—

izuru's version of a short story wasn't so short, but chiaki didn't mind.

they explained _everything_. hajime signing up for the kamukura project, them coming into existence, junko's manipulation, the death of chiaki's human body. then they went on to the program. they didn't know everything, but everything they were aware happen, they told him. the future foundation bringing back hajime's personality for the avatar, the peaceful beginning, monokuma coming in, the first killing, how junko came back at the ending, how the class discovered they were somewhat of the mastermind, and how they were able to escape, before explaining the situation with his new body. 

—

by the end, they had nearly lost their composure. everything was still setting in their mind, retelling it made them realize the severity of the situation.

chiaki was silent for a moment, taking it in, before nodding. he slowly reached a hand out, asking for izuru's permission before making physical contact. they took her hand in theirs and she pulled them into an embrace. seemingly silent tears rolled down izuru's cheeks, before they _broke_ down into full on sobs. they were confused, never being flooded by this much emotion at once.

chiaki cried along with them, artificial tears having the same emotional effects. izuru's hands scrambled for something to hold onto, before clutching chiaki's shirt and rubbing circles into the fabric as a silent stim. 

after a couple minutes, both of them pulled back, looking up at eachother.

chiaki softly smiled, and izuru returned it with a sloppy grin.

"....i missed you."

they whispered.

"me too."

"i... i'm glad i was able to finally meet you. actually meet you."

she giggled, pressing his forehead against izuru's.

"i am too."


End file.
